


真理天使降于我身

by laserFUGU



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserFUGU/pseuds/laserFUGU
Summary: 不存在于任何地方的，属于旧日的回忆。*哈迪斯×古代人光（那个人）*学生时期的小故事
Relationships: Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light





	真理天使降于我身

他想，他可能比任何人都清楚，身为记忆的囚徒的感觉。

活在过去是自虐，画地为牢，或是对过往忏悔的自虐行为。这份痛苦也无非只是种变相的自我满足。因为，过去早已被定格。

即便是早已逝去的现在，这座幻觉之城仍在此低低诉说着那一刻。

柔和日光自上投射至下，在玻璃花窗的调剂下变得略显暧。 这不过是无数平静日子的某个片段。

余光里的少年将书翻了一页又一页，两人什么也没说，各自沉浸在自己手头的工作中。不过，二人都享受在这默契的沉默里。细碎的噪音打破了平静。他看见少年合上了书。

“你有什么打算呢？”

“我的意思不是说，那种你在学院里每天会说的，对外的说辞。”

“我想听到更真实的——你真正想做的事情。”

树影下笑容有着夏日的晕眩感，他的眼神直直看着内心最深处的那块自留地。

“也不是勉强你必须给一个答案啦，只是我个人……比较好奇而已。”

话头发起人是自己，但话说到这却陷入了沉默，随后又把兜帽拉了回去。

“该回去了，哈迪斯。”

“我们需要做的事情，还有很多……”

他的声音逐渐模糊，最后与洋流声融为一体。

自己或许已经记不清了——那时候的他。沉在记忆里的脸总是模糊的，带着日光的光晕，或者干脆直接隐在兜帽下。阴影下的眼睛有着纯碎的笑意，那声音也最终模糊在留声机里。

或许时间会揉碎、分解，以无可救药的方式去摧毁所有。甚至，连记忆都难以幸免——那个人也只是成为了执念苦痛的一部分。

但他仍旧向为对方留住了一块，就像他所说的类似自留地一样的地方。

“像秘密基地一样的地方不好吗？”

日光隐去，他在巨大温室的中心说道。月光从拱顶倾斜而下，看不太真切他的表情。

“非使用时间擅闯进来……不好吧。”

“我从来也没觉得你是那种好学生呢。老爷子布置的报告，你完成了吗？”

“……没有。”

“也是呢。”

出类拔萃但充满坏心眼的优等生嬉笑着，自顾自将花摘下夹进书内。

“我想要把重要的东西记录下来。”

他海洋般的眼睛在面具后闪烁着，好像另有想法。

“你能想到什么好点子吗？聪明的哈迪斯同学。”

“书不好吗？”

“不好。”

“你知道的。书太脆弱了。用魔典石也是换个载体。本质是不会变的。我想要的是……可以永恒的东西。”

他露出了为难的表情。似乎是在犹豫要不要继续说下去。但他还是开了口。

“最近呢，总是会没来由的感到害怕。这样的恐惧让我……让我想把一切都给记下来，会感觉安心一些。”

“每一秒看到的，听到的，指尖脚尖皮肤感受到的，转瞬即逝的，过目就抛到脑后的风景……我想把每一秒的亚马乌罗提全部都给记下来，我想把记忆全部拓在永不腐坏的石塔上，”

他的指尖沿着石砖地的华美纹饰拂过。

“让他们都留下属于他们自己的痕迹。”

即使未来并没有存在的意义。

但我仍旧像珍惜现在珍贵的每一秒。毕竟，每一秒都是这么奢侈。

“古代人的石板真难懂啊。”

“我也没指望过不完整的人类能够读懂上面的东西。”

“但是。怎么说……真是奇妙的感觉。”

冒险者拂过深浅不一的手刻石板。

海底沉睡的黑曜石，泛着不可思议的日光温暖，守望着沉睡的幻觉城市。

**Author's Note:**

> 写于5.0初通关时。  
> 通关后彻夜难眠，感觉不写点什么不舒服于是有了这篇（笑）


End file.
